


Vot's in it vor me?

by MadameHardy



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Festivals, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/pseuds/MadameHardy
Summary: Maxim needs a favor.   Mamma Gkika expects payment.





	Vot's in it vor me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).

_Hy had to peek a cover story dot needed ariddmetics. Vot vas babby Gkika tinkink? Ho, rite. Boyz. Schmot babby. _

There came an ostentatious cough. 

Mamma Gkika looked up and sighed. It was obviously going to be that kind of evening. Maxim might be in the running for the prettiest Jägermonster -- herself not included -- but he was five-time Byronics champion. Give Maxim a word in edgewise, and you'd spend the next week listening to self-obsessed brooding intermixed with fashion tips. Best to dispose of him and get on with the (ugh) accounts.

"Hy iz ver' beezy. Vot hyu vont, porple-keed?"

Maxim offered up one of his radiant smiles. 

"Don' get kyoot, keed. Hy eez immyoon. Shpeak op und bug out."

"Iz about Oggie."

"Und?"

"A potty."

"Out beck."

"No, birddday potty."

"Ratez iz opstairs, kesh in advance."

Maxim tried an even more radiant smile.

"Shtill immyoon. Kesh on de barrel."

"Is dere anyting..."

"Go avay, keed. Hy gots books to do."

Maxim glanced at the ledgers in front of her, horrified. Well, they horrified her, too. "Get out."

"Mamma..."

"Vot, Maxim? Und mek it shot."

"Mamma, hy gots a shemful sekrit."

"Ve all gots shemful sekrits. Zo?"

Maxim wrung his hands -- well, hand and metal thingy -- together. "Rilly shemful. Eef hy tells hyu, hyu don't tell noboddy, right?"

"Hy culdnt run a _cough_ inn if hy culdnt keep sekrits." Maxim still looked worried, so she spelled it out. "Hy von't tell noboddy."

"Before hy took ze Jägerdraft..." He paused, blushing a deep violet.

"Speet it out, keed. Hy gots vork to do."

"hyvasanaccountant"

Gkika guffawed. "Hyu gots to be keeding me, keed!"

"no. hy kept de books. vor my mamma. my own mamma."

A flame of hope awoke in Gkika's soul. "Dot meanz..."

"Hyeah. Hy kan fix doze books. Krooked or klean, hyu peek."

"Ve gots a deal. Tek uff you het, hef a seat. Hy'm klosink down de joint vor Oggie's birddday. Nobudy vill ever vorget eet. Or remember eet."


End file.
